


食髓知味 (14) [ABO]【曼朱/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Lovre Kalinić, Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beta! Niko Kovač, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Vida
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićOmega! VidaBeta! SubašićAlpha! Lovre KalinićBeta! Niko Kovač*預警：Mpreg提及。*與前砲友（？）&男友的前任的心靈談話。*這裡的第59節也有同樣的大bug，紙巾進U19三年後其實剛到薩格勒布迪納摩......不應該在烏克蘭的......我的錯QQ





	食髓知味 (14) [ABO]【曼朱/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Omega! Vida  
> Beta! Subašić  
> Alpha! Lovre Kalinić  
> Beta! Niko Kovač  
> *預警：Mpreg提及。  
> *與前砲友（？）&男友的前任的心靈談話。  
> *這裡的第59節也有同樣的大bug，紙巾進U19三年後其實剛到薩格勒布迪納摩......不應該在烏克蘭的......我的錯QQ

 

 

54.

　　在洛夫倫的經驗幫助之下，蘇巴西奇和球隊商討合約的程序快了很多，不過依舊需要維達本人親自到場，之前和莫德里奇一起被約談的時候兩人就和球隊鬧得不太愉快，這令他十分緊張，不過對方也沒太刁難他，幸苦了一上午終於還是把相關文件都簽好，也定下了開記者會的時間。

　　三人出電梯時正好碰上球隊午休時間，隊友和助教們見到維達都驚喜地上前擁抱，科瓦奇也是，並希望晚點能單獨和維達談談。

　　有個高大的身影站在牆邊遲遲沒有動作，直到擁抱的隊伍結束維達才走上前抱住對方。

　　卡利尼奇微微低下身輕摟維達，雖然雙方的臉刻意避開了位在脖子左後方的腺體，但維達在收回手臂時還是不小心蹭到了卡利尼奇的腺體，他注意到對方的眼神閃爍，但隨即恢復笑容。

　　「有精神多了，看見你這樣真好。」

　　「托大家的福，我才能好好休養。」

　　「孩子多大了？」

　　「九週，剛聽過心跳，很健康，但還很小所以看不出來，他們擔心我營養不夠所以一直給我塞吃的，但說實在的我胃口不是很好。」

　　「看得出來，你還是很瘦，聽說口味會變？」

　　「有變得比較清淡，幸好不是嗜甜不然很難忌口。你呢？最近過得好嗎？」

 

　　「除了想念你，一切都很好。」

　　脫口而出後卡利尼奇不自在地抓了抓鼻子，他意識到自己的態度太曖昧，一抬眼對上維達的眼神卻又覺得回到四年前纏綿的那個夜晚，對方眼角的笑意勾得他心很癢。

　　他很堅定地告訴自己別那麼做。

　　 _──別把維達拉到無人的角落。_

_──別吻他。_

 

　　「多明尼克他......通過體檢了，是Beta。」

　　「不是Omega就好，要煩惱的事情太多。」

　　「但他剛開始很擔心，擔心我會因為他不是Omega而跟他分手。」

　　「那麼你得多給他一點安全感了。」

　　卡利尼奇在維達住院期間去探望過他，那時他就告訴了維達自己正在和利瓦科維奇交往，這讓維達放下了心中的其中一顆大石，因為他一直怕卡利尼奇會因為過去和他的關係而沒辦法再展開新的一段感情。

　　「當然，我們講開了，他也知道我並不在意那些。」

　　「真的？」

　　卡利尼奇沉默了一下，不知為何他直覺維達不是在針對現在的話題向他發出疑問，對方從頭到尾都直直盯著他的眼神和他一樣，想為事情做個了結。

 

　　「大家都在向前走，不能只有我停在原地，我曾想過要在街燈下等那個人回來，但我發現他已經朝著另一個方向頭也不回地走了，所以我想我也不用繼續守在那裡了。

　　「但偶爾又會和他在同一盞燈下相遇。

　　「我仍然忘不掉他第一次讓我感受心動到甚至心悸是什麼感覺。

 

　　「但那只是曇花一現，你知道他已經──」

 

　　「所以我也一樣幫自己找到了一條路，通往一座小屋，它不大，但很溫暖、令人安心。

　　「跟多明尼克在一起讓我不再花那麼多時間去想你，多馬戈伊，但這並不代表再次感受到你的觸碰不會讓我心跳加速，不過時間已經在慢慢沖淡這些往事了，我也必須專注在我愛的人身上，和你一樣。」

 

　　「我不是故意留你一人在那裡的。」

 

　　「我知道，但當時我也沒有去追你不是嗎？都已經過去了，我們再次聚在這裡就是要告訴對方別再留戀了，回家吧。」

 

　　維達看見卡利尼奇伸手要抽紙巾的動作才發現自己流淚了，他搖搖頭自己抹掉了眼淚，他沒想到反而是對方比他更釋然，那他也不需要再擔心什麼了。

　　「我本來想著要和你道歉的，但聽你這麼說應該是原諒我了？」

　　「你從不需要道歉，你並沒有做錯什麼，別把全部的責任都放到自己肩上，這樣太幸苦了。」

　　「我在努力了。」

　　卡利尼奇給了維達一個擁抱，這次沒有任何遲疑地他輕輕吻了維達的耳尖，拍了拍維達的背告訴他一切都在往好的方向發展。

　　維達聞著因抑制貼片正逐漸失效而飄出的淡淡信息素，清新的薄荷香讓緊繃了一上午引起的頭痛緩了下來，但卡利尼奇怕自己的信息素會影響胎兒就先回更衣室整理貼片。

　　維達望著練習場想緩和自己的情緒，但他無法阻止眼淚滑落。

 

　　這個地方承載著太多回憶。

 

 

55.

　　即使知道科瓦奇比自己年長快二十歲，維達依然常會有下意識照顧對方的舉動，大概是因為科瓦奇一直維持著很年輕的長相和體態，每當科瓦奇揚起嘴角都好似會帶起一陣暖暖的微風，怎麼看都覺得對方比他更符合一個Omega該有的形象。

　　也難怪曼朱基奇會對他產生保護欲。

 

　　下午球員們回到草皮上練習，他倆就繞著場邊散步，科瓦奇走在靠近球場的那側幫維達清開飛來的球，偶爾經過球員們身邊才給些指導。

　　在他們快繞完一圈的時候科瓦奇先開口了。

　　「我們分手的事你不要放在心上。」

　　維達心想科瓦奇還真是開門見山，不過他還能期待對方找他出來是想說什麼話題？

　　「但你們是因為我才分手的。」

 

　　「這麼說對也不對，我們經過徹夜長談才確定彼此真的不合適，只是你的事是一個導火線。

　　「你住院的時候他每天都在醫院和丹尼爾輪流照顧你，通常他回來的時候我已經睡了，但有一次半夜他打給我，我跑去他房間聞到了很重的酒味，他在外面喝了不少，話也開始多了起來，那天大概是我聽過他講最多的時候，其實他說的那些我都知道，只是他自己一直沒有意識到而已。

　　「他覺得自己辜負了你。他喜歡我很久了也終於追到我，但他發覺自己總是會分神去注意你的一舉一動，他本來以為那單純是因為你們曾有過一段不一般的關係。但那件事發生後他就認為自己沒有保護好你，也辜負了丹尼爾的信任。之後丹尼爾和他提了試管的事他就更加動搖了。

　　「應該是只有他不知道自己的心意了，我們旁人就看得很明白。

　　「他和你我相處的模式可能不太一樣，但他其實對我也沒說過什麼甜言蜜語，一直都是默默地在喜歡，有時候需要一些誘導才能讓他說出真心話。

　　「他很可愛，但我們真的不合適，我知道那就是他的個性，不過我不喜歡猜。

　　「比較喜歡有人哄。」科瓦奇此時看向場中，維達隨著他的視線望過去看見的是羅伯特．科瓦奇──隔著一群群到處跑動的球員與他哥哥四目相接。

 

　　「驚訝嗎？羅伯特是個很好的弟弟，也是個很棒的情人。別說出去，儘管我覺得大家多少都看出來了。」

　　維達是蠻驚訝的沒錯，不管是對於科瓦奇在和自己的弟弟交往或是科瓦奇主動和他說了那麼多，也許是對方比他多活了十幾年所以看待事情的態度也多了份淡然。

　　「真希望那些話他能親口跟我說。」

　　「你會找到方法讓他說出來的，或許也不用你操心，讓他自己想通。」

　　「也許我該灌他酒？」

　　「哈哈，如果你想，也不是不行。」

　　「開玩笑的，到時候他如果跟我說不記得自己說了些什麼......」

　　「嘿。」科瓦奇停下腳步，維達在前面幾步回頭，逆著光讓他看不清楚對方的表情。

 

　　「你應該有意識到自己和他從沒有像現在這般靠近，對吧？」

 

　　「其實你對他能再更有信心點，對你自己也一樣。」

 

 

56.

　　維達認為自己正一步步地撥開陰霾，尋找有陽光駐足的地方，而且他覺得他快辦到了，他突然發覺自己早就該多找些人談談的，雖然他們不太清楚維達經歷了些什麼，但從客觀的角度也算在幫他理清思緒。

　　但事情當然不會那麼順利，離成功還有一大段距離，這一路也不可能風平浪靜，他覺得同樣的事情可能還會再重複幾次。

　　例如現在他又對著手機大吼，在屋裡的兩人都繃緊神經，一直盯著院子裡的他生怕有任何閃失。

 

　　「我只是想在記者會前先告訴你，告訴你們......爸，你聽我說......對不起沒有和你們商量，只是我找不到時機──不，不是！我沒有摒棄足球，我也很兩難啊你明明知道的，你認為Omega能撐多久？像盧卡那樣？你要我像盧卡那樣嗎？那你應該早點告訴我的，我乾脆直接去做子宮拆除手術好了。不對，不對，你就是這個意思，你就是這個意思！我也曾經以為自己會是個Alpha啊！我對我自己的失望不比你少！」

　　維達氣得發抖，同時也覺得委屈，他知道父親沒有要刁難他的意思，但他也知道父親在他身上寄予了很大的期望。

　　他讓父親失望了。

　　他讓所有人失望。

　　他蹲在地上大哭，聽見電話那頭傳來母親安慰的話語，不過他就是停不下來。

　　「對不起我是個Omega......爸爸花了那麼多心血栽培我......結果......我卻不能給他任何一點回報......」

　　手機掉在地上他也沒力氣去撿了，只是把自己埋進膝蓋哭泣。

　　蘇巴西奇接過了電話，而曼朱基奇把維達抱進屋裡讓他躺在沙發上，原本想幫維達盛杯熱開水卻被緊緊捉住手臂。

　　「別走，求求你。」

　　曼朱基奇在沙發前的地毯坐下，握著維達不肯鬆開甚至愈握愈緊的手，維達的臉色瞬間變得煞白，嘴唇不停顫抖，卻掙扎著想要爬起來。

　　「別動，我去幫你拿止痛藥。」

　　維達的下半身又如上次那般痛得快散架，但他知道自己現在需要的不是止痛藥，他將曼朱基奇拉回來，自己卻跌到了地上，他用盡全身的力氣把自己摔進對方的懷裡，摸索著找到對方的手放在自己的肚子上，鼻子埋進對方的頸間聞著最後一根救命稻草。

　　「我說過......我需要你......拜託不要再讓寶寶走了......幫我......幫我留住他......」

　　曼朱基奇把維達緊緊抱在懷裡，釋放出大量的信息素將情緒失控的Omega包圍，他能感覺維達攥著他衣領的手正在慢慢放鬆，但總覺得有哪裡不對勁。

　　然後他看見在院子裡的蘇巴西奇正好轉過頭來，瞪大眼睛朝他們的方向衝了過來。

　　「你還在幹什麼？快帶他去醫院啊！」

 

　　曼朱基奇往下一看才發現維達的褲子已被染紅。

 

　　「不不，不能這樣──」

 

 

57.

　　維達就算痛到不能自已了依舊很清楚自己的止痛劑就是曼朱基奇。

　　曼朱基奇坐在病床邊不敢相信自己在這種危急時刻居然沒有察覺維達最需要的是什麼，他責備自己居然是這樣粗心。幸好父子均安，不然他真的不能原諒自己。但他也告訴自己不能再抱著僥倖的心態了，要是哪一步出了差錯，後果不是他能承擔的。

　　「他正在努力，讓自己的生活回到正軌，所以我能做的就是不要攔著他，你也不應該再將自己關起來，更不該將他拒之門外。」

　　「我知道，給我點時間。」他知道蘇巴西奇不是在怪他，只是對於他們之間的發展有些心急。

　　「我不懂他為何總是如此擔心。」蘇巴西奇放低音量，病房裡很安靜，人在睡著時聽覺還是正常運作的，他覺得維達應該多少聽得見他們說話，「我一直在盡力讓他認為我對你們之間的感情沒有意見──事實上也是如此，這沒有什麼不好的，我是指我們在一起生活沒有什麼不好，我們三個相處得很融洽不是嗎？但他就是會擔心我會吃醋或不高興。好吧，多少還是會吃醋，但我認為這是一種良性競爭你懂吧？」

　　「或許是因為你沒有玩過4P......？所以他覺得你比較保守。」

　　蘇巴西奇挑起一邊的眉看著曼朱基奇，疑惑對方說這種話怎麼都不會羞紅臉。

　　「怎樣？你想要把事情攤開來講我也不用遮遮掩掩的。」

　　「沒事，這樣很好。」蘇巴西奇撇撇嘴。

　　「他對我就沒有這種顧慮，因為我和他......之間的關係最初是建立在肉體之上。也是因為我們身體上的連結太過強烈反而使我們對彼此的感情不是那麼有信心──至少我是這麼認為的。」

　　「所以你覺得如果我們3P他就不會再擔心了？」

　　「......我沒這麼說......是你說的喔。」曼朱基奇急撇清。

　　蘇巴西奇點點頭一副恍然大悟的模樣，曼朱基奇愣了愣，覺得這人的思路似乎和他不太一樣，也不懂維達怎麼就那麼瞎操心了，他的戀人看起來倒是對多人性愛躍躍欲試的樣子。

　　「我猜他要是知道你這麼期待，應該是會很高興。」

　　「我才沒有期待。」

　　「你看起來很興奮。」

　　「這是緊張。嘿，不要一副經驗老到的樣子。」

　　「要我教你幾招嗎？」

　　「少來......」蘇巴西奇沒憋住笑，他撞了撞曼朱基奇的肩，「我不覺得我們在他昏迷的時候討論這個是正確的。」

　　「嗯......你說的對，反正我們還有大把時間。」

　　兩人笑著笑著同時安靜了下來，看見維達的眼皮隨著眼球轉動而跳動著，蘇巴西奇握住維達的手看著他慢慢醒來。

　　維達睜眼後四處張望，熟悉的天花板和臂上的點滴讓他不用幾秒就能知道自己身在何處。

　　「寶寶很安全，你只是需要休息一下，明天就能回家。」

　　「真的嗎......太好了......太好了......」

　　維達試著撐起酸軟的身體，不過他現在連翻個身都有些困難所以最後還是放棄了，他側躺著將另一隻手交給曼朱基奇。

　　「怎麼不繼續聊？」維達瞇起眼，他還沒完全清醒，沒什麼力氣說話，可是又覺得房裡太安靜了。

　　「剛才的你都聽到了？」

　　「只知道你們很吵，竊竊私語的，是不是在說我壞話？」

　　「沒有，我們在──培養感情。」蘇巴西奇用閒著的那隻手拍拍曼朱基奇的大腿惹得對方露出招牌假笑。

　　「喔？那我是不是打擾你們了？」

　　「你正好把我從他的魔掌救出來。」曼朱基奇嫌棄地拍開停在他腿上的那隻手。

　　維達扯出一個虛弱的微笑，他是真的為現在這種氣氛感到高興，除了地點是在醫院而他像條垂死的魚之外一切都很好。

 

　　他抓住了他最愛的兩個男人。

 

　　還有什麼好擔心的？

 

 

58.

　　維達並沒有出現在記者會現場，但實際上他就坐在後台，聽著科瓦奇和他的男友們輪番幫他回答問題，原本他們是不希望他來的，不希望他聽到那些尖銳的提問。

　　但他不想坐在家裏乾等，煎熬地等待愛人歸來並不比他現在做的事好到哪去。

　　所有的提問都是熟悉的套路，不外乎又是懷孕、一些陳年往事和人們議論他有多風流，他聽了當然還是會難過，不過他有信心前邊的三人能替他好好地轉達想法。

　　但讓他過意不去的是，曼朱基奇只能以好友的身份發言，因為他們不想太早讓外界得到消息並以此騷擾他們，雖然現在已流言四起，但他們還是想保留最後一點隱私，如果馬上在這裡確定了三人的關係，現場的記者肯定會像喪屍般湧上來扒了他們的腦袋只為了從中挖點內幕。

　　記者會到最後也只表示維達是因為健康問題退隊，並沒有透露太多細節，當然也沒有提到懷孕的事，可想而知那些媒體是不太滿意的，往後他們共同出現的場合肯定會被媒體想盡辦法圍堵。

　　總有一天還是得面對的。

　　但他們只想盡量幫自己爭取寧靜的時光

 

 

59.

　　趁最猛烈的一次熱潮還未到來，蘇巴西奇和曼朱基奇又各自安排時間踢了幾場比賽，在孕期第十七週時換蘇巴西奇飛去摩洛哥了，接下來三個星期是曼朱基奇難得可以和維達獨處的時光，他的內心無比煎熬，因為愈接近熱潮維達的信息素愈濃，在晚上睡覺時對方還會時不時地往他懷裡蹭，他這輩子從沒像這樣忍生理慾望忍得如此幸苦，所以只要一有機會他就會讓屋子通風，讓自己保有最後一絲理智。

 

　　自從孕期減少運動量，維達就開始試著培養其他興趣，他最近迷上了打毛線，在這之前他完全不知道自己可以好好地靜下心來做一件事，他的房裡已經有了一堆為今年冬天準備毛巾和毛帽，現在他正在練習做能給寶寶用的東西，上一次的產檢順便驗了寶寶的性別──是男生──檢驗結果並不會百分百準確，但他覺得就算是女生穿藍色也是很好看的。

　　維達請曼朱基奇幫他搬出他和福薩里科用的那兩張躺椅，但福薩里科今天並沒有要登門拜訪，可想而知維達的用意是什麼，曼朱基奇給維達泡了杯溫可可，卻給自己拿了瓶冰啤，引發了孕夫的不滿。

　　「嘿，你是故意的嗎？」維達捧著他的可可，把嘴唇貼在杯緣嚷嚷著。

　　「想喝嗎？」

　　「你明知不可能。」

　　「喝一口。」

　　曼朱基奇把瓶口湊到維達嘴邊，維達聞了聞然後把它推回去。

　　「綠茶？你怎麼這麼無聊？」

　　「就想看你是什麼反應，你應該很久沒喝了。」

　　「嗯，蠻久了。」維達放下馬克杯，開始熟練地操作起手中的棒針，「有陣子喝很凶，是丹尼爾幫我戒的。」

　　「......抱歉。」他想起蘇巴西奇向他提過這件事，所以他知道維達指的是什麼時候。

　　「那時候我在烏克蘭──」

　　「如果會覺得難受就不要勉強了。」

　　「你有權利知道。」維達看向曼朱基奇的眼神不容拒絕，他不是想讓曼朱基奇愧疚，但他也沒有再繼續瞞下去的理由，至少以後不用為了他沒向對方坦白而爭吵。

　　「丹尼爾當時不知道那件事，我沒有告訴任何人，他以為我只是工作上不如意，為了讓我戒酒他就每天陪我聊，我只是說著當Omega有多不容易然後就開始哭，哭完繼續抱怨，就這樣一直循環下去，後來真的成功戒了酒，我們也因為這樣在一起了。

　　「在那之前，我回烏克蘭，整天吃不好也睡不好，我以為是避孕藥加上抑制劑的副作用，到某天真的撐不住了才讓安德烈帶我去醫院，他們把我轉去婦產科，醫生本來以為安德烈是孩子的爸爸，但看我們震驚的樣子他們就問了我知不知道孩子是誰的。

　　「德揚有戴套，機率應該不大，西梅也不可能，和洛夫雷做的時候他也沒內射，所以也只能是你了。

　　「我是個自私的人，那時候不讓你退出去是因為我氣；把孩子拿掉是因為我怕；現在把你留下是因為我愛。

　　「我愛你，能懷上你的孩子讓我很開心、很激動，但現實中有太多不確定因素，所以我退縮了。

　　「他們讓我聽了心跳，想著能不能讓我回心轉意。那聲音震耳欲聾，是你曾經為我停留的證明，即使那並不是你自願的。

　　「我回去想了好多天，安德烈說孩子生下來他可以照顧我們，叫我不要放棄，但我跟他說那行不通，他和我之間沒有感情基礎，萬一哪天他也有心上人了呢？

　　「我也曾想過要告訴你，但我不想你明明不愛我卻要因為一個愚蠢的錯誤而勉強跟我在一起，我怕你會從此恨我用孩子把你綁在身邊。

　　「對不起我擅自做了決定，明明那也是你的孩子，我剝奪了你作為人父的權利，如今卻用情緒綁架你，還因為我的多情，讓你這麼彆扭地生活在這裡。

　　「你可以盡量用冷漠的態度隱藏你自己，但我們的身體很神奇，你越是壓抑，信息素就愈猖狂，我總是裝作聞不到你半夜因為我的動作而洩漏出來的氣味，那麼地暴躁、濃烈，我就想看你哪天才會忍不住扒掉我的褲子狠狠地操進來。

　　「但你的自制力比我想的要厲害多了，也許是因為你還惦記著我肚子裡還有個小生命，又或是你不想辜負你的好兄弟？」

　　

　　維達放下手中快織完的小毛襪，說了那麼多讓他口乾舌燥，他端著早就涼掉的可可，期待著曼朱基奇能說點什麼。

　　「......兩者都是。」曼朱基奇晃了晃手中的空瓶，要說出真心話對他來說不是那麼容易，他沒把握自己能把想表達的東西好好地說出口，「我現在過得那麼戰戰兢兢就是因為我怕一個衝動又會傷害到你，可是我不管怎麼做都不對，顯然我現在的角色非常尷尬，我是個第三者，卻因為我能給你一個孩子而且你愛過我，所以要讓丹尼爾忍受我，這些事──真的很瘋狂，我從沒想過有一天是我們三個會躺在同一張床上。」

　　「他不介意。」

　　「你怎麼知道？說不定就像我會壓抑著喜悅，而他擅於隱藏自己的負面情緒。」

 

　　「他的確不常表現出不愉快的樣子，但如果真的有什麼事是他很在意的，他一定會跟我商量，就著這些事我也跟他討論過很多次了，他很鄭重地表示他完全可以接受現在這樣的關係。

　　「就像你的兄弟姐妹會跟你搶父母的關愛，而你會吃醋、不開心，可能還有點討厭對方，但到最后你總會釋懷，因為大家彼此相愛，沒必要為了雞毛蒜皮的小事鬧得不愉快。」

 

　　「丹尼爾人真好。」曼朱基奇揚起一邊嘴角，像是在嘲笑自己，「其實我也跟他談過一點，他真的很會替人著想，他那麼體貼有時候搞得連我也很心動。」

　　「那不就好了嗎？既然你們也喜歡對方，還有什麼好計較的？」

　　「你怎麼跟他一樣喜歡斷章取義？我沒有喜歡他，只是能有他這樣的朋友真的很幸運。」

　　「有時候其實不用把事情想得太絕對，也許你們真的對對方有那麼一點喜歡，不管是哪方面的感情都好，就大方地擁抱它吧。」

　　維達把毛線放在一旁的小桌上，稍微撐起了他的身子。

　　「又或者你想要抱抱我？」

　　維達招招手讓曼朱基奇再靠過來一點，曼朱基奇的腳剛碰到草地就被維達拉了一隻手過去放在他肚子上。

　　「摸到了嗎？他感覺到你了。」

　　已經顯形的孕肚高高隆起，裡頭的小娃兒因為爸爸們的情緒變化踢動著，像是想要加入他們的話題。

　　曼朱基奇跪在草地上輕輕地把臉貼在維達的肚子上，雖然聽不到聲音但寶寶一下一下地頂著肚皮，讓曼朱基奇露出驚喜的微笑。

　　「我感覺到你了。」曼朱基奇輕聲說道。

　　維達突然感到一陣鼻酸，他摸摸曼朱基奇總是理得光潔的臉，不像蘇巴西奇的鬍渣都扎得他肚皮癢癢的。

 

　　「嘿......好好地怎麼就哭了呢？不舒服嗎？」

　　維達搖搖頭，感覺曼朱基奇用指腹抹去他的眼淚，這讓他的淚完全止不住了。

 

　　「只是不習慣......」

 

　　刺蝟先生露出他柔軟的一面。

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
